


Curiosity

by LadyNW8ing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing
Summary: Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice, has been keeping busy day and night keeping the peace of the RFA. So busy, in fact, he has neglected checking in with Brittany to make sure that she is safe.
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless self-insert fic, featuring myself and my lovely Moo Man (who goes by Moonie). The song featured is Moved by Mercy by Matthew West, which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewdbbjByA7U
> 
> It's gotten me through some pretty emotionally difficult and mentally draining times in my life, so I'm very partial to it.
> 
> If you have any feed back, please don't hesitate to leave a comment with your thoughts. :) 
> 
> Thank you~

A long string of code blurred as the hacker's eyes lost focus on the screen, skipping lines. The red-head yawned widely and tears leaked from the corners of his golden eyes. He removed his black-and-yellow horn-rimmed glasses to rub them tiredly. Absentmindedly, he reached for a can of Phd. Pepper and, lifting it, realized that he'd finished it hours ago when he last surfaced for air.

Thanks to the hacker giving access to Brittany, he had pulled all-nighters for most days of the week as he attempted to track the traces left by the wormhole. Thus far, he had uncovered nothing, leaving Seven frustrated and more exhausted than he could remember feeling in a while.

I should check on her, he thought, purposely avoiding using her name so the emotions associated with her would not be triggered. It's been a while since I last checked on her... I hope she's still safe.

With a couple clicks on the screen, Seven brought the CCTV footage up fullscreen on one of his many monitors. Nothing tell-tale there... Still, he clicked on the reverse button, quickly changing scenes until he reached the last time he had seen it. Strangely enough, Brittany had forgone her afternoon outing to the convenience store in favor of ... what? he wondered. There are no CCTVs in the apartments.

Anxiety twisted his stomach in knots. What is she doing?

Recalling the time he had discovered who she was by hacking into her phone, he decided that it couldn't hurt to do it one more time. It was for her safety, right? Of course it was; Seven refused to think about the fact that it was for his own peace of mind as well. No, that piece of information would stay locked in its cage in the back of his mind, ignored, as it needed to be.

Minutes later, Seven was staring at the ceiling through her camera's phone. His brow furrowed, bewildered, until he unmuted the speakers on his monitor. The sound of a cat's meow, running water, and the slowly fading refrains of a song greeted him like a friend.

"What, Moonie?" a high, female voice crooned in English. He recognized it as hers. "I'm just taking a shower... It's okay. I'm just getting clean before church tonight, and so I don't have to wake up early in the morning before work to do it."

The cat meowed once more. A small smile tugged at the corner's of Seven's lips in spite of himself at the fact that she spoke to her cat as if he could understand her.

The next song began to play, and Seven moved to close the program, content that she was still safe until he heard her gasp in surprise. Worried, his hand tensed on the mouse, listening intently. Was it Unknown? Had he broken into the apartment? Seven had seen evidence that Unknown had attempted to tamper with the special security system, but he had failed and it was still under Seven's control. Right?

"Moonie, do you wanna sing my favorite song with me?"

Relief washed over him in waves, and rather than close the program down, he kept in running in the background as he returned to his original task, curious in spite of himself.

_She said, "I keep having the same dream._   
_Close my eyes and I'm chasing a younger me._   
_Try to wrap my arms around her,_   
_Shield her from the hell that found her._   
_But I'm always just a little too late._   
_I see the tears falling down her face._   
_How come no one protected_   
_The little girl that the world rejected?"_

_Oh, where do you go when you can't go back?_   
_Can't change the past..._   
_And she cries in the middle of the night..._

The cat's meow sounded clearly over the speaker, as though he had understood his mistress's question. Seven, however, squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He was fluent in seventeen languages, English being one of them, and the lyrics reminded him too much of his own past. Part of him wondered if...

No, he interrupted abruptly, shaking his head as though the action would physically dislodge his dangerous thoughts. Not going there.

_"Take me far away now_   
_From this broken place, now_   
_Somewhere they can't hurt me!_   
_I wanna be moved by mercy._   
_Jesus, I can't see you..._   
_I just know I need you..._   
_Help me start a new life._   
_Let my heart be moved by mercy"_

Her voice blended with the woman's voice. Though slightly nasal and offkey from the cold she sounded as though she had been battling, he can hear the desperation laced through it all the same. Was it a plea to the God they shared, to help her leave the dangerous situation he had placed her in by threatening her into the RFA? Guilt writhed in his chest at the thought. If so, God had already answered her prayer, unbeknownst to her, in Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice. In fact, he was tracing Unknown's trail as she sang along to the music.

_I used to be a future burning bright._   
_Now I'm just another sleepless night._   
_All the hurt that you hide behind that door,_   
_I'm not gonna let it hurt you anymore._   
_For so long, I thought you abandoned me._   
_Now I'm starting to see things differently._   
_I'm the one who began a good work in you,_   
_And I'm the one who's gonna see it through._   
_I'll see you through_

How many sleepless nights has Seven experienced recently, the pain he kept hidden deep inside him that nobody but himself knew about? He felt exhausted just thinking about it. Regardless, he had vowed to do his best to finish this work, to protect the RFA to the best of his infamous abilities. He'll see them through until the end, even if his world came tumbling down around him.

_For so long, I felt so unworthy._   
_But in My arms, your shame is moved by mercy._   
_So here I stand, a child undeserving._   
_Take my hand, and let your heart be moved by mercy..._

It was as though she were singing directly to him, urging him through the speakers to take her hand in spite of the agency and the danger he'd place her in. Yes, it was true that they'd flirted in the messenger, but neither of them meant anything by it; it was just harmless fun. Even so, in his most vulnerable, particularly daydreams, he wondered how different his life would be if he quit the agency and pursued the desire of his heart, to allow his life to be moved by the mercy that she offered him through the song.

But, as a cockroach of the deep web, he was so very unworthy of her love and affection. Even interacting with her as he had could put her or the RFA in danger; he kept everything personal to himself for that reason.

The music faded once more, and the room became quiet as the water stopped running. The cat picked up his earnest meowing once more, and Seven heard the shower curtain being moved.

"What, Moonie? It's okay! I'm done. You're going to get all wet if you won't let me dry off."

His curiosity sated and his anxiety calmed, Seven clicked over to the program running her cell phone. He was in time to see a bare arm flash over the screen. Not wanting to see more of her than that, he rushed to clicked the red X, closing the program, heat creeping into his face at the thought of what he would have seen if he hadn't. That ... was close.


End file.
